Satisfying her Hunger
by BlacFang
Summary: Akame is hungry and Tatsumi is on the menu Hello all BlacFang here this is my first ever story stating one my favorite couples to ship Akame x Tatsumi I felt there aren't enough good lemons on them so I took it upon myself to make one. Enjoy!


The night was gentle dark and calm not a sound could be heard throughout the mansion like hideout of the league/family of assassins known as Night Raid.  
Each and every warrior was sound asleep.

In one room a tall muscular man with a pompador style haircut lay sleeping in his bed with his arms behind his head.

In another room a feisty and outspoken beauty with long pink hair slept in her room cuddling a pink pillow dreamily sucking her thumb.

In one other room the leader of the group a purple eyed silver hair woman Najenda lay in her bed with her oversized breasts pressed against the toned chest of a certain green haired pervert named Lubbock his arms contently wrapped around his leaders body as they spooned in secret and slept in peace.

In another room a busty blonde known as Leone lay on her back tangled up in her sheets snoring gently occasionally giggling in her sleep as she dreamed about sake and teasing men with her breasts.

Next to her room was the room of a rather cute, yet airheaded purple haired woman known to her friends as Sheele, she slept peacefully lying on her side her long hair covering her face (certain to confuse her when she woke up and searched for her glasses).

Further down the hall from Sheele's room was the room of a handsome young man with medium length brown slightly spiked hair with bangs on either side of his face. Tatsumi lay peacefully on his back sleeping soundly.

All members were asleep all that is except for one the last and likely the deadliest member of Night Raid the red eyed beauty, master sword fighter and damn good cook. Loving to her comrades ruthless to her enemies. The sexy and stoic Akame.

Normally she'd be asleep just like her friends slumbering in her bed having sweet dreams about meat.

But not tonight ,no tonight she couldn't sleep a wink, her mind was racing her normally under control emotions ran wild her body was unnaturally tense. She sat up in her bed her blanket wrapped around her like cloak as she sat Indian style on the mattress.

She stared at the ground as if hoping that some sort of answer to her problem would manifest on the floor. As her thoughts ran circles in her head as she pondered on what was wrong with her the answer suddenly hit her like slap in the face... she was hungry.

Normally this would be solved easily she'd go to the kitchen and come back to her room with 30 pounds of meat and fish in her arms. But therin lay the dilemma , she was hungry but not for food. No this wasn't an ordinary hunger that could be satisfied with meat no this was the kind of hunger that drove people insane made their emotions run wild and their thoughts become dirty as their actions and words become the playthings of their raging hormones. The kind of hunger that had such a powerful desire it seemed that everything else of importance to you became trivial and you exist only to satisfy that hunger.

The kind of hunger where your vision becomes tunneled and you submit to that primordial instinctual way of thinking.

Yes Akame was feeling the kind of hunger where you desired to prey on the subjects of the opposite sex. Yes that kind of hunger a hunger more commonly known as lust often confused with love which lust could evolve into if fed appropriately.

Yes Akame was currently feeling the strongest sensation of lust for a man one specific man to be exact the young man that had been in her cross hairs ever since she'd met him; Tatsumi.

The feeling didn't come at first at first he was nothing more than an innocent bystander in the wrong place at the wrong time she'd been focused on the mission she hadn't given him much thought at the moment.

Her attention had been in eliminating the guard and that bitch Aria. But then he bravely ( and ignorantly) rose to defend the girl of course being unaware of who she really was. Akame was curious but only for a moment as she couldn't believe someone who wasn't a target would lay down their life for someone so corrupt and evil, such a shame.

But no matter in her mind he'd simply gone from innocent bystander to collateral damage.

She'd engaged him and was mildy impressed, he was skilled no doubt she briefly though as she reminisced about their first meeting and brief battle. Skilled but not skilled enough not to mention he was naive ,he'd be eliminated easily at least that's what she thought when she pierced her sword into him.

She hid her shock well when he'd survived but then she had even said she hadn't felt any flesh. She thought back to the words he said as she charged him and got ready to go for the kill.

At that moment she had been thinking what a shame it was that he had to die he had courage, luck and skill as Leone would later point out not to mention how handsome he was. But Akame couldn't allow herself to be distracted by that she had a job to and she was going to do it. She'd never admit it but to this day she was immensely grateful that Leone had stopped her from killing Tatsumi what a waste it would have been.

Still she found Leone ' s teasing her about harboring feeling for Tatsumi to be extremely annoying (hence the reason she'd 'accidentally" kicked Leone a little too hard in the jaw during sparring) yet still she couldn't deny it he'd been in her thoughts a lot lately his vast potential, his courage and bravery, his determination and drive.

But there was another skill he possessed that Akame admired him for; his righteousness no matter what Tatsumi always strived to do the right things he selflessly put justice and doing what was right before himself. He'd lay down his life if necessary for any of his friends and if he thought it would lead to the greater good. And she loved that about him. Loved and hated it at times it seemed like he had absolutely no sense of self-preservation coupled with his arrogance Akame was 100% certain that Lady Luck deserved a spot of recognition for why Tatsumi was still alive. Sure he was skilled even more so now that he'd trained with Bulat, herself and the others but he was also lucky.

Heck he'd almost died at her hand and would have had it not been for Leone. He was also lucky she had been close enough to get to him after his encounter with Zank. He could have died then and there had he been sent on assignment all alone.

Out of all her friends she worried for Tatsumi the most not just because he was relatively new and not because he'd had too many close calls. It was something else something that drove this hunger she felt for him.

She'd been feeling very strange ever since his first successful mission when he'd defeated Ogre she assumed to be lying when he said he'd be a then Ogre without receiving a scratch. That's why she stripped him and the smile and blush that had been up on her face was both out of happiness that he was alive , unharmed and honest not to the mention the fact that she had really , really REALLY liked what she had seen as she inspected the almost nude swordsman for injuries his sculpted lean muscular body almost making her drool.

Shortly after this was when she found she couldn't keep her mind off him and she found herself daydreaming about seeing him shirtless again better yet shirtless in her bed. This wasnt the only thing troubling her on top of having lustful fantasies about Tatsumi she could hardly keep her cool around him all of a sudden she grew nervous and uneasy each movement taking more care than should be necessary.

She had felt a surge of electricity jolt through her when she and Tatsumi accidentally touched as they both reached for the salt shaker at dinnertime. Just sitting next to him had shivers running down her body.

And it was all to often that Leone would catch her staring dreamily at him almost in a daze.

Just today in fact she been busy preparing lunch when she heard the unmistakable sound of Tatsumi and Bulat training. She had walked to the window and gazed at the shirtless Tatsumi practicing his fencing skills with Bulat using kendo sticks. She lost track of time and all sense of her surroundings as she gazed longingly at him.

Imagine her surprise when Leone had snuck up on her (something that was normally impossible to do) and made her jump when she had grabbed Akame on the shoulder.

"Hey Akame!" her friend had said cheerfully. "What'cha doing? "

After recovering from the shock of having her mind brought back to Earth (and scolding herself for allowing herself to be caught off-guard) she looked at Leone with and replied in her vintage monosyllabic manner. "Cooking"

"Huh? Then why were you just staring out the window? "

A light blush began to form on Akame's face

"I was just .. just thinking? "

"Thinking about what?" Leone questioned raising an eyebrow skeptically.

Akame's blush deepened. "Meat" she said.

Leone grinned mischievously. "Meat huh?" She walked closer to the window and saw Tatsumi leaned over sweating heavily and panting as he looked toward Bulat who was also sweating and giving Tatsumi some constructive critique.

Leone ' s grin widened "Ohhhhhh I know what kind of 'meat ' you were thinking about Akame!" She exclaimed suggestively "The kind of meat that only comes attached to a male"

Akame's blush had deepened so much her cheeks matched her eye color.

Leone had laughed heartily. " And since we're all aware Bulat isn't into girls I can only guess what the "meat's" name is". She patted Akame on the head and walked away chortlilng at her embarrassed comrade.

Akame had resisted the urge to snatch Leone's tongue out of her mouth and pour hot chili sauce on it. But she didn't because she knew her friend was right she couldn't get Tatsumi out of her head nor could she sate this never-ending hunger to be near him, touch him, connect with him. The closer she got to him the closer she wanted to be.

These feelings and thoughts scared her and she wasn't used to being scared. Nor was she used to having a crush or being in love, whether her infatuation with him was lust or love it was still completely new to her all her life all she'd known was survival , fighting and death.

Survival of the fittest, eliminate targets, eat meat that was all she'd ever known the only two things she'd ever loved was her sister and her friends.

But not the kind of love that she read about in books in the hideout library the love stories; boy meets girl, girl meets boy they kiss fall in love and live happily ever after, to her that was exactly what the book genre was; fantasy.

To her such a thing didn't exist she knew as much about love as a fish did about climbing trees.

But meeting Tatsumi had changed that she saw so much potential in him not just as a friend, ally and an assassin but she also saw the potential for a better future at the end of all this carnage and bloodshed, granted of course they survived but if they did and all was at peace.

Akame honestly didn't know what she would do with herself, killing was all she knew but Tatsumi gave her hope for something else something better something beautiful. And it started with this hunger ,this desire she felt.

Suddenly as if she was getting ready for battle she stood up and quickly the blanket opening with quick sharp 'whoosh' as she stood up.

She'd accepted it right then and there; she had feelings for Tatsumi she was in love with him.

But now she wondered how to act on these feelings she couldn't keep them to herself any longer the strain of doing that was driving her crazy.

Could she confide in Leone or her other female friends? No Leone would just laugh at her, Mine would likely tell her to do something stupid, and Sheele ... well just no.

The Boss didn't seem interested in romance (oh if only Akame knew) and talking to Bulat would be awkward.

She decided that just like in combat she'd strike this right at the heart she go strap to Tatsumi and confide in him.

She moved to exit her room but one final thought stopped her in her tracks.

"What if he rejects me?"

Akame's hand hovered over the doorknob as the thought of having her feelings thrown back in her face weighs heavy on her heart. She shook it off quickly.

"No" she told herself "No fear just go for it it's just like any other battle, go for the kill, kill the doubt Akame"  
Yet what little she knew about love and relationships was that nothing hurt like a broken heart. Would Tatsumi be the one to do that to her?

She shook the doubt off again no Tatsumi wasn't the type he wouldn't do that.

Her resolve rekindled she opened her door and took her first steps to the only thing that she longed for more than meat. And claiming happiness for the rest of her life

The walk to Tatsumi's room was the longest walk of Akame's life as she made her way to his room in her pink silk nightie she felt for the first time in her life what it be so nervous it felt like you and butterflies in your stomach. She was glad the others were sound asleep it made this slightly easier.

She was even more glad that she could move without making a single sound it assured that noone would hear her and possibly muck up her whole directive.

She had reached Tatsumi's door after what to her felt like hours though it was truly only a few moments she opened the door and slipped inside.

She quickly took in her surroundings as she looked around Tatsumi's room it was obvious Tatsumi preferred to keep his room more or less neat only the clothes he had been wearing that day were out of place being not so gently thrown into a chair adjacent to his bed obviously he'd just stripped himself of his clothes in a haste to get to bed. His room was coated with his scent and she found it very soothing as well as very erotic.

She then grew uneasy again here she was in the object of her affections room yet she was totally unsure of what to do next at that moment Tatsumi moaned in his sleep Akame froze and shifted into the shadows with stealth that would make a ninja jealous. From the darkness she saw him stir and shift is his sleep mumbling incoherently. She relaxed and continued moving towards his bed when he ceased and for a moment she simply stood and stared at him a pleasant smile on her face. Suddenly in his sleep he called out "Akame" in a voice barely above a whisper. Hearing this made Akame's heart skip a beat and then beat faster as her smile widened.

She had the strong temptation to run her hand through his soft hair so she did gently stroking his head with her small hand. He sleepily moved his head closer to her hand he then suddenly opened his eyes and looked Akame dead in hers. She froze still as a statue as his bright green eyes fixed up on her dark red ones. She gulped and blushed suddenly scared as hell would he be angry for being awakened? Tatsumi thankfully wasn't angry nor upset in fact he wasn't even fully awake yet he merely mumbled "Akame?" groggily and sat up to rub his eyes and stretch.

Yawning strongly he rubbed his eyes again before setting his tired gaze upon his precious friend " Akame?" He asked "What are you doing in my room so late?"

"I Um ummm ummm" she stammered her mind running a billion thoughts as she thought of a good valid reason for intruding in his personal area.

"Something wrong?" He asked. He looked at her strangely because well she was acting strange. This wasnt like her at all.

"No I was just ummm checking to make sure your senses were sharp" she fibbed " An enemy could easily sneak up on you while you're sleeping and kill you after making sure your shirt is on you must always be vigilant Tatsumi"

Tatsumi stared at her his expression a mix of shock and confusion his eyebrow twitching wildy.

His dear friend Akame was strange yes but this was taking it to a whole new level and why was she blushing like that?

"Errr riihgghtt well as you can see my senses are as sharp as ever sooooo..."

Akame internally slapped herself that was her chance and she blew it.

Her blush deepened as she bowed and said "Goodnight Tatsumi" getting ready to leave she seemed as calm and serene on the outside but on the inside she was screaming in frustration.

Tatsumi none the wiser replied "Goodnight Akame" and moved to lay back down his eyes closing when suddenly his eyes snapped back open as the hand of realization chopped him on the head. He shot back up in bed and looked the mane of long silky black hair that covered Akame's entire back and said. "Hey wait Akame why would an enemy care if my shirt was on? "

Akame stopped and recoiled as if an arrow had just narrowly missed her a large bead of sweat went down her back.

(A/N: you all know what I'm talking about that exaggerated pear-shaped drop of sweat that floats by the characters' and falls down when something awkward happens)

She turned to Tatsumi who eyes were curious and wide awake now.

Akame found her mouth was dry and she wasn't able to immediately respond she licked her lips and said "Because ummm because ummm"  
She couldn't think of an excuse this time

The normally oblivious Tatsumi had picked up on her emotional turmoil.  
He knew it something was wrong with Akame that's why she had been acting so strange she had probably come to to confide in him and had gotten nervous when he woke up so suddenly.

He got of bed and slowly approached his friend unaware that the sight of him in just his boxers was driving her crazy.

Akame could feel her intense hunger her desire growling like a feral danger beast she wanted so bad to strip him again and toss him back into that bed.

She been so lost in her thoughts about him she almost didn't realize he was standing right in front of her. He gently took her hands in his and raised them to chest level gazing into her eyes.

She gazed right back into his eyes those bright green eyes that held so passion and honor.

"Akame" he said "What's the matter? , don't be afraid you can tell me anything we're friends that's what friends are for isn't it?" "Please tell me what's wrong"

Akame was at a lost for words as she listened to him speak this was all the confirmation she needed to prove that he cared for her just as much as she cared for him.

She gazed at him dreamily a dazed grin on her face as she looked at him.

Tatsumi believing she was sick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Are you cold Akame? Do you have a fever? "

Akame was suddenly short of breath her heart raced her palms sweated her body shivered being close to him made her crazy but touching him so intimately was driving her wild!

She felt moisture in between her legs as her arousal rose hand in hand with the hormones raging through her blood.

Suddenly she sharply pulled her hands from his gentle grasp and wrapped them around his neck.

"Akame? " Tatsumi asked concerned.

Akame hugged him lovingly and possessively finally giving into her desire.  
"I'm fine Tatsumi" she finally managed to say. "I just had to come see you" she said.

"What's wrong ?" He asked.

In a moment of pure impulse and instinct Akame kissed him.

Tatsumi's eyes widened in surprise as he let out a sound of shock at the sudden action of intimacy.

On pure shock alone he pulled back and looked at her with an expression of a deer caught in headlights.

Akame looked at him incredulously internally fighting tears assuming she was being rejected. Also scolding herself "How could I have been so rash"!  
She shouted in her mind "I'm a idiot!" .

She lowered her head depressingly "I apologize for disturbing you Tat..."

She never finished her sentence as Tatsumi had shot forward lifted her chin and kissed her passionately all in one fluid gentle motion.

After cheering silently Akame eagerly kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist pulling her closer deepening the kiss.

Akame was in absolute bliss as she kissed her love. However being the inexperienced woman she was she was unsure of what to do next. "Do I use my tongue?" She thought she decided to try and see if he liked it she swept her tongue across his lips and moaned in pleasure when he left her in and their tongues danced for dominance he won eventually and she allowed his tongue into her mouth loving the taste of his one hers.

Like the warrior she was however she wouldn't back down without a fight when they stopped briefly to catch their breath resting there foreheads gently against one another's they simultaneously lunged back together their tongues wrestling again as they made out passionately.

This time he left her win their make-out session and lifted her up and walked backwards so he could sit on the bed .

They stopped momentarily so Akame could wrap her legs around his waist before she tongued him again hungrily.

Her breasts squeezed pleasantly against his oh she wanted him to touch them so bad.

He withdrew his mouth from hers for a moment and she pouted disappointed. She quickly forgave him when he transitioned his kisses to her neck starting at her jaw line and downwards gentle nicking to increase her pleasure.

And pleasurable it was Akame tightened her hold on him and gasped in ecstasy. "That feels magnificent" she thought as he continued his sucking off her sweet flesh.

Not even the most tender juiciest sweetest meat in the world could compare to this.

Her eyes widened and closed again when he found her sweet spot and sucked it appropriately.

She clawed at his back scrathing him slightly but it was orgasmic pain and he loved it.

Akame slowly began moving hers hands to place them on his muscular chest. This was fun and she loved it but it wouldn't satisfy her not completely at least she wanted more and she knew he did too and that would satisfy her and doing that would be fun too.

She pushed him off albeit with reluctance. He was confused but just for a split second because Akame was upon him again kissing him hungrily lustfully. Expertly taking his shirt off him again as she had before when she stripped him, she kissed him softly before she began licking his neck rather awkwardly at first but Tatsumi found it to be rather enjoyable especially when she drew her soft tongue across his bare torso starting at his navel and moving upwards to his chin. Tatsumi lay there sighing with sexual contentment at the sensation of Akame's tongue on his skin.

She was done however with her teasing she wanted, needed more of him she was the huntress he was her prey and she was going to have him no matter what.

She traced her hand along his side stroking his toned abs and stopping at his waist where the hemline of his boxers began. His arousal evident by the massive bulge in his underwear.

She traced her small hand against making him shudder and groan in pleasure.

She grinned with anticipation in a manner almost worthy of Esdeath She her smile evaporated however when Tatsumi's decided to turn the tables with assassin speed he quickly changed their position so that he was on top greatly surprising Akame. Wanting to taste her juicy lips some more he kissed her tenderly

Surrendering to their lust they hungrily and passionately started another make-out session ad Tatsumi pressed Akame into the bed she wrapped her legs around him aga not wanting to let him go anywhere. Her stopped his tongue wrestling match with her momentarily to whisper in her ear. "My turn to strip you Akame"

"Do it Tatsumi" she whispered back "I'm ready"

He took the bottom of her pink silk nightie and slowly pulled it upwards her sexy toned stomach beginning to be revealed she momentarily released her hold on him so he could the nightie over her ample breasts and head leaving her in only her white bra and matching panties.

Tatsumi stared awestruck at the goddess like beauty of his curvaceous lovers form.

He leaned down captured her lips with his once more trying to ignore how painful his diamond hard cock was confines in his boxers.

Taking initiative Akame while still kissing him moved her behind her back to unfasten her bra and free her globes. Sensing her movement Tatsumi gently lifted her so that they sat up in the bed facing each other while they are made out Tatsumi decided to aide her in taking it off and reached his hands over hers and together they snapped the bra fastenings.

Instinctively Akame covered her boobs with her hands to stop the bra from falling. A very little amount of uneasiness still in her. Tatsumi however would reassure his lover that everything was alright he gently moved her hands away to that the article of clothing would fall.

When it did Tatsumi's jaw almost fell through bed to the floor below. Akame was beautiful no doubt but in all her glory she could put a goddess to shame

Her breasts which he now realized were much bigger than he thought (not as big as Leone's but still impressive). Her nipples were hard a clear sign of her arousal that and her panties soaked with her juices.

She blushed bashfully and covered herself she fell back onto the bed lying on her one hair like a cloak as it spread around her she was so gorgeous and erotic and yet still so shy.

Tatsumi leaned down to tenderly kiss her and pull her hands away from her globes.

"Akame you're gorgeous" he whispered.

"And you're sexy" she whispered back.

They kissed some more until Tatsumi began kissing down her neckline til he stopped at her wonderful breasts.  
He gently licked one of her nipples and she flinched in pleasure loving her sensitive breasts being teased.

He took her left breast in his mouth and sucked while running her right nipple in between his finger and thumb.

Akame was hysterical with ecstasy her toes curling her sexy voice filled the air with her cries of lust and sexual satisfaction, one hand clawed at the sheets the other clawed his back. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head she felt a funny feeling in her loins she didn't know what it was but she knew she didn't want Tatsumi to stop.

She felt the sensation building up inside her and she fought it until Tatsumi stopped his sucking to whisper in her ear. "Let it go Akame". After that she decided to listen to him and she was oh so glad she did.

She screamed out in ecstasy as she came explosively her first orgasm in life making her nearly delirious with pleasure.

That felt incredible she thought but it wasn't enough to satisfy the hunger she felt, it fact it only strengthened it.

Akame grabbed her lover by the face and looked him dead into his passionate bright eyes and even deeper into his soul. "Tatsumi"... she said in a commanding voice that still dripped with sexiness.

"FUCK ME NOW!"

Tatsumi was momentarily shocked by her words he'd never heard Akame curse nor shout with such passion but he only knew this was because he had pushed the right buttons and he loved that.

He gave his signature grin and said huskily "As you wish Akame".

He leaned down and ran his tongue across her skin as she had done him causing her to purr happily he stopped at her pussy juice soaked panties and kindly he grabbed the cloth with his teeth the fruity sweet taste of her love juice was all in her panties.

With swift yet careful movement he pulled them downwards with his teeth alone he pulled them pass her shapely hips and thick thighs all and down her sexy legs. She giggled uncharacteristically at rather funny feeling of having someone pull her panties off with their mouth she playfully raised her legs so he could pull them off. Once he did he took a quick second to kiss her petite sexy feet.

But the real treat was seeing her most private area her wet hairless pussy.

"She beautiful from head to toe" he said he gently lapped at her pussy making her arch her back and moan in delight.

Akame knew what he wanted to do but she couldn't wait any longer she needed him inside her NOW! He could do next time.

"Tatsumi please" she groaned put sexily " I need you inside me now!"

With her trademark speed she tore his boxers off before he could blink his 8inch long rock hard penis was finally free and small bit of precum lining the tip. Akame couldn't help herself and gently licked the tip making Tatsumi groan with delight. "Akame if you keep doing that I'll cum". She stopped her licking and looked her lover in the eyes.

"Then cum inside me!" She said in a sexy voice.

Tatsumi though eager to do as she asked knew the dangers of that evenly though this was both their first times.

"B- B- But Akame! " he began.  
She silenced him with a finger to the lips.

"Don't worry I've been stealing some of Boss's birth control pills"

Tatsumi decided now was not the time to question why the Boss would need birth control pills and instead grinned and moved to ready himself to become one with his lover.

Akame spread her thighs letting Tatsumi settle between them getting ready. Akame smiled at Tatsumi lifting her hips, inviting him. Akame watched with fascination as the tip of Tatsumi's erection nuzzled her vaginal lips, and then slowly disappeared between them as he lowered his hips to meet hers. He slid in slowly like an arm slipping into a sleeve, until he came to a barrier. He paused looking Akame in her eyes silently asking her if she wanted him to take what she would never get back. She smiled and nodded digging her bare heels into Tatsumi's buttocks giving him the go-ahead. Tatsumi pulled back a little, then roughly thrusted inside tearing her hymen. Both gasped at the wonderful sensation of becoming lovers an official couple and going from boy and girl to man and woman.

Akame grunted slightly, adjusting to the girth in her. She was relieved that losing her virginity wasn't as bloody or painful as romance novels had led her to believe it would be. She shut her eyes the slight pain becoming blissful pleasure.

Nonetheless Tatsumi was concerned remembering how his beloved late friend Sayo onve told him a woman's first time could be painful. "Akame do you want me to pull out?". Akame grabbed him around the head and neck pulled him closer. "Don't you dare! " She hissed.

Smiling Tatsumi withdrew his cock and reentered her

Akame watched as Tatsumi's cock disappeared inside of her until their pelvises met. She wrapped her legs around Tatsumi s hips, holding him in place.

"Tatsumi wait please I want to savor this" she breathed out. She closed her eyes focusing on her sense of touch. With Tatsumi inside her she felt so full. It was so tight and cramped but so hot and comfortable. He fit her like a glove, he was a perfect size for her and she thanked whatever gods that were watching over them that he was a match for her.

She opened her eyes and kissed him deeply giving him the go-ahead to start moving.

The second he started it felt like nothing she could ever had imagined, it was slow and gentle to begin but he was slowly picking up pace. The raven-haired red eyed assassin wrapped her legs around her lover's waist and cried out, ripping the sheets with her outstretched arms. His large throbbing cock was impaling her over and over, she couldn't comprehend anything other than the face of the man she loved as he pounded her into bliss.

She watched over his shoulder in awe as his full muscular body rose and fell over and over plunging his big tool inside her. She raked her nails across his back, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to let any other girl (especially Leone) that he belonged to her.

Akame kissed up and down his neck leaving small blue hickies all around the base of his throat further marking her mate. Tatsumi gradually picked up speed. His bed creaked louder as he increased the power in his thrusts. He eventually thrusted hard enough that his bed posts hit the wall with a bang with every movement, scratching the paint in his room. Akame moaned at the same time the bed creaked blending the two noises together in a symphony that pushed Tatsumi closer to the edge.

"TATSUMI HARDER HARDER FASTER !"  
She screamed in absolute ecstasy.

Hearing his love scream out his name unleashed a beats within him and he grabbed her behind her knees and slightly lifted her so that he plow into her better and he swore his felt his cock grow another 2 inches inside her.

She felt it two and she realized that in this position with him pressing into her holding her behind her knees she couldn't get out of it she could take his dick and she loved that.

She closed her eyes and gripped him tighter as he fucked her harder and harder. It was a wonderful noone could hear them good thing Tatsumi's room was furthest from everyone else's.

He thrusted harder finding her g-spot and noticing how she got tighter and hotter the deeper he went. He must have pounded into her for 2 hours straight he wasn't sure how he lasted this long he only thank his bro and friend Bulat for his rigorous stamina training. But even still he couldn't last forever in fact he felt his end coming and it was going to be massive.

"Akame" he groaned out "I'm gonna cum! !"

"Me too!" She exclaimed "Let's cum together! "

Tatsumi grunted in pleasure and exertion his veins bulging like snakes through his skin. They were so close and sure enough they reached their climax at the same time.

"AIIIEEEEE TATSUMIIIIIIIII !"  
She screamed out his name as she came explosively her entire essence wracked with pleasure. Tatsumi shouted out wildy as he unleashed himself within her their juices mixed and Akame could feel his hot semen filling her womb and she loved it. As they came down from their sexual high they lay gasping short of breath and exhausted they came together to kiss again which inadvertently refueled their fire and sure enough Tatsumi was erect again.

Before she had time to say anything, he pulled her limp body up and readied himself for a second round.

Thrusting back in, Akame feel his cock, much to her surprise, very hard again. He Pounded her madly, reaching around with his right hand to clutch her right arm, pulling her up. He grabbed her breast, fondling it as her back shot straight up. Tatsumi cheekily pinched her nipple, loving her sequel of delight. He continued to roughly bang her from the behind, wrapping his left arm around her waist, rubbing her tiny little, pink nub. The bundle of nerves sent shocks of pleasure through her body, eliciting more erotic moans. Tatsumi's hand rubbed madly as his cock slide in and out of her moist sex. Her pussy was being over-whelmed with pleasure once again. She could only brace herself while the man above her pounded her again. They lovingly french kissed as he thrusted into her their mutual orgasm approaching much faster than before.

Tatsumi brought his hips down with a final brutal thrust and this time when felt himself slip completely inside her he roared his release spraying all of his seed inside her. She screamed out in passion as they orgasmed in unison.

He collapsed onto Akame's chest resting his cheek against her breasts. Akame stroked his hair trying to regain her breath. When they finally caught their breath Tatsumi looked her in eye one and kissed her one final time. He whispered "I love you" before he fainted . Akame felt her heart skip a beat at heart him say this. She smiled and cuddled her love in her arms " I love you too".

She couldn't have asked for more. This was truly the best night of her life, she had confessed her feelings, had them reciprocated claimed her lover as hers and made sweet love to him all in one night. Oh and she realized that she wasn't hungry anymore. She held her love tighter and surrendered to the sweet embrace of slumber.

When Tatsumi awoke 9 hours later he could hear the distinct sound of the other members of Night Raid up and about it sounded like Najenda Bulat and Leone he wasn't quite ready to get up yet so he simply shut his eyes again and snooze four an additional two hours .

When he awoke a second time he could not hear the usual sleeping in Mine and Sheele up and about Sheele could be heard bumping into walls asking about her glasses. Mine could be heard shouting about why breakfast wasn't ready and Lubbock and Bulat could be heard arguing about who was going to cook. Tatsumi sat up and stretched and gently twisted his neck to the side cracking it and popping the cavitation bubbles trapped in his joints he stretched his arms to the ceiling. Suddenly to his surprise he felt something strong pull him back down.

He tensed assuming he was under attack but immediately relaxing when he saw that he simply been grabbed by a certain ruby eyes black haired beauty who sleepily and possessively clung to him like a child would it's favorite Teddy.

She moaned in her sleep and held him again her tighter her large breast pressing into his chest. He smiled and hugged her against him. He looked at his love taking in her perfect beauty hair long flowing hair her cute little mouth her eyebrows and lips which he really wanted to taste again but he resolved to wait until she woke up. Suddenly she stirred in her sleep and opened her gorgeous red eyes she blinked multiple times and looked left then right her gaze tired and unfocused before she focused her vision on the man of her dreams and smiled dreamily at him. He returned her smile and she affectionately kissed his forehead before snuggling close to him and falling back asleep. He chuckled lightly and was about to wake her when an unexpected voice sounded in the room shocking him to his core.

"So this is what you and Akame would work on together undressed" a mischievous giggle followed the voice.

Tatsumi's face went blank then shocked as he turned his head round to see the owner of the voice his first Night Raid friend and surrogate big sister Leone sitting in a chair near the window her arms and legs crossed a big grin on her face.

Tatsumi blushed and shot up in the bed like it was on fire unintentionally exposing his bare chest.

"Sis what the hell are you doing in here?!"

Leone's grin widened. "The Boss told me to find Akame and ask her why she didn't wake up and make breakfast , but now that I see she was in here 'playing' with you I see why she didn't make breakfast"

Tatsumi stared at her incredulously stammering and sputtering trying to formulate coherent words. "No Sis no its not what you think we uh uh uh uh we j-j-j-j-ust it's not what it looks like! "

"So Akame didn't come to your room last sexually pent up, her hormones raging because she's had feelings for you since she first met you and theyve been getting stronger she decided to come pour her heart out to you and after discovering you felt the same way you two kissed like Romeo and Juliet and then fuck each other brains out all night long? That's not what happened? " She asked in a single breath raising a single eyebrow.

Tatsumi's skin turned a shade red darker than that of Akame's eyes.

Leone laughed heartily and fall down on the floor rolling laughing.

"Looks like Mine owes me 20 bucks"

If possible Tatsumi's skin went redder. But that ceased when Akame grabbed him again and pulled him close again.

"Mmhmm he's mine" Akame mumbled groggily before falling asleep again.

"Ohhhh and she's being poesseive you must have rocked her world"

"Sis please don't ..." he began.

"Don't worry I'm won't tell anyone as long as Akame promises not to kick in the jaw again... annndd if you both buy me dinner and a drink."

This annoyed Tatsumi "No you stole all my money last time!"

Leone laughed at this "I'm kidding I'm kidding!" She exclaimed waving her hand dismissively.

She walked towards the door "See you lovebirds later don't screw yourselves to death!" She said before slamming the door behind her.

Tatsumi sighed after she left and Akame finally decided to awake again but still didn't fully open her eyes Tatsumi kissed her on the lips surprising her greatly and fully awaking her.

"Awake now are we?" He said smiling.

She smiled back and said "Good morning Tatsumi"

"Good morning, how are you feeling? "

"Mmmmm hungry" she answered.

He laughed at this. "Didn't know you were so naughty Akame" he whispered to her.

She smiled and blushed "I meant for meat."

He too blushed and said simply "Oh my bad"  
He chuckled and stood up to get out of bed. "Well we should go get breakfast then" Akame herself sat up and stretched and yawned she then turned to see her lover pulling some boxers on and couldn't review staring at his cute butt. Immediately she felt her 'other hunger' begin acting up.

Tatsumi who had his back to her as his pulled some pants simply continued talking "Leone was here she saw us in bed I assume she's going to try and blackmail us just don't let her get a hold of any of your money... Ahhh!"

He cried out as he suddenly felt himself snatched back into the bed on his back at playful and horny Akame on top of him her breasts hovering over his face her eyes having the same glazed huntress like expression she wore the night before. "Actually" she said in a husky voice maybe meat would taste better if we work up an appetite first" she said licking her lips.

********  
End


End file.
